


Правдоподобное отрицание

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Not copy to another site, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Пенни сопровождает Квентина в Подземном мире.





	Правдоподобное отрицание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plausible Deniability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516007) by [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater). 



> Пост 4х13, спойлеры

— Добро пожаловать в Подземный мир, — сказал Пенни.

Твою мать. Квентин знал, что поступил глупо и сделал то, чего делать не стоило. Это случилось так быстро, что он не сразу понял, что именно произошло. Но другого выхода не было.

(Так он говорил сам себе. Убеждал. Потому что по правде он словно двигался сквозь вязкую патоку. И помнил каждую секунду. Но ему было всё равно. Сейчас вообще было сложно о чём-то волноваться).

— Вижу, ты ошеломлён. Это абсолютно нормально, — продолжал Пенни. — Но не волнуйся, Квентин, я тебе _помогу._

Квентин вывалился из лифта. Это... Он сейчас ничего не соображал. Но был рад, что тут есть хотя бы одно знакомое лицо.

— Что... — голос звучал хрипло и надтреснуто. — Что теперь будет?

— Теперь? Я отведу тебя в комнату секретов, которые уносят с собой в могилу. И мы поговорим.

Они шли молча. В библиотечном филиале Подземного мира было тихо, и только мрачно одетые библиотекари то тут, то там сопровождали умершие души. Некоторые выглядели счастливыми, другие плакали. Кто-то, как и Квентин, пребывал в шоке.

— Мне жаль, что ты попал сюда так рано, — сказал Пенни, когда они подошли к двери. — В смысле, вы ведь только спасли Элиота.

— Элиот жив? — хрипло спросил Квентин, тяжело сглотнув. Последний раз, когда он его видел, Элиот истекал кровью. Без магии, без возможности попасть в больницу. Его тело было ослаблено месяцами одержимости, недостатком сна, морем алкоголя — и чем там ещё его мучил Монстр.

Пенни посмотрел на него, и его взгляд смягчился.

— Да, Кью. Элиот в порядке. Ну, не то чтобы совсем в порядке, но жить будет.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул Квентин, впервые за долгое время чувствуя, как его отпускает апатия.

Он ведь думал... Глядя на Элиота в луже крови, он думал, что всё, что сделал и за что пострадал, оказалось зря.

— Остальные тоже в порядке, — всё ещё по-дурацки мягко добавил Пенни. — Все выжили, кроме...

— Меня, — сказал Квентин.

Пенни завёл его в комнату и закрыл дверь. Повозился с чем-то за спиной Квентина, а затем подал ему кружку с горячей жидкостью внутри. Пахла она чем-то тошнотворно сладким.

— Немного горячо, — сказал Пенни. — Лучше пусть остынет.

Квентин отставил кружку на стол. На самом деле он не испытывал ни голода, ни жажды, и уже давненько.

Пенни сел напротив и улыбнулся. Практично и профессионально.

— Тут более приватная обстановка, — пояснил он. — Пока комната занята, сюда никто не может войти и выйти отсюда тоже. И, конечно, всё, что ты здесь скажешь, останется в полном секрете.

Квентин фыркнул. Пенни вёл себя больше как психотерапевт, чем Странник, которого он знал. Доброжелательный тон, мягкие прикосновения, понимающее молчание... Совершенно не в духе Пенни-40. И даже Пенни-23. Возможно, смерть изменила его.

— Полностью конфиденциально, — повторил Пенни. — Даже сам Аид не в курсе, что здесь происходит.

— Я понял, чувак, — кивнул Квентин. — Тут я могу свободно говорить о своих чувствах и всё такое.

Пенни закатил глаза, напомнив, наконец, себя прежнего.

— Я и забыл, какой ты придурок, Колдуотер, — проворчал он. 

— Погоди-ка, разве ты не должен сейчас меня утешать и провожать, куда там, на другую сторону?

— Уж поверь, я действую целиком и полностью в твоих интересах. И очень серьёзно отношусь к своим обязанностям.

Он глубоко вздохнул и уставился прямо Квентину в глаза. А затем заговорил, медленно и чётко, как с ребёнком:

— В конце концов, очень важно хорошо ориентироваться в Подземном мире. Здесь так легко потеряться. Недавно у нас пропала душа.

— О чём это ты? — спросил Квентин, чувствуя, как сердце забилось сильнее. Забавно, ведь он был мёртв, а всё равно будто находился на грани панической атаки. 

— Я о том, что иногда души теряются. А я не хочу, чтобы подобное случилось и с тобой. Так что, когда мы тут закончим, держись подальше от второго коридора справа и его третьей двери. Потому что это запретная зона.

Пенни... ведь не мог сказать то, что сказал, верно?

— Но ты знаешь, что случилось с той душой? Разве она не потерялась в Подземном мире навсегда или типа того?

— Нет, — ответил Пенни. — Потому что, как я слышал, у этой души, хоть она и принадлежала любителю по-дурацки жертвовать собой, были друзья. Очень хорошие, которых эта душа, по правде говоря, не заслуживала. Может быть, даже здесь, иначе как бы эта душа узнала, что в Подземном мире нельзя ничего есть и пить, или отсюда нельзя будет уйти?

Его взгляд указал на забытую кружку с горячим шоколадом, а затем вернулся обратно к Квентину. Очень выразительный взгляд.

— Плюс, — добавил он, — этой душе удалось передать послание остальным друзьям наверху. Чтобы они сделали из глины новое тело, куда эту душу можно поместить. Используя для этого какое-то долбанутое заклинание из Гримуара Ди, страница 654. Я слышал, у этой души была крепкая связь с одним из друзей, это помогло им общаться. Они ведь провели вместе целую жизнь или вроде того.

— Да? — небрежно бросил Квентин. По лицу Пенни было ясно, что небрежность не удалась.

— Ага. Душа использовала телефон в приёмной, пока дежурный библиотекарь был на перерыве. У него перерыв на десять минут каждые четыре часа.

— Хм. И душе удалось? Вернуться к друзьям.

Пенни пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Мы о ней давненько ничего не слышали: наверняка живёт тише воды, ниже травы, не влипает в неприятности. 

Пенни резко поднялся.

— Ну, вижу тебе нужно немного времени, чтобы со всем разобраться, так что оставлю тебя на минутку. Помни, Кью: не покидай комнату.

Он повернулся к двери.

— Пенни, — позвал Квентин. — Я... Спасибо.

— Это моя работа. — Пенни кивнул и вышел.

Квентин досчитал до десяти, а затем медленно и осторожно открыл дверь и покинул комнату следом.

**Author's Note:**

> Я лишь переводчик, так что если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос автору :)


End file.
